Game boards are known having flat surfaces divided into squares, as in a checkboard, with any number of desired squares. An equal number of chips, discs or pieces may be provided, each having a diameter which fits within the squares on the board. The chips are provided with different colors on opposite sides, with all chips bearing the same colors. One such game, known as reversi, is normally played by two players who first place four chips on the central four squares, with adjacent chips showing different colors. The players select which color they will play with. The game commences, when one player places a chip showing his color, next to one of his opponents chips of the other color. The purpose of play is to eventually sandwich opponent's chips between chips of the player's color. When an opponent's chip is thus sandwiched between two chips of the player's color, the sandwiched chip is turned over to thereby show chips all of the same color. Play continues in turn, until the board is completely filled. The winner being the player having the largest number of chips showing his color.
A game board for playing the game discussed above is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,503. This patent discloses a flat game board with at least one integrally formed pocket therein for storing chips, and with a cover pivotably mounted over the pocket for movement through a slit in the board to cover and protect the chips stored therein.
A further board game having shallow recesses or depressions separated by walls between the depressions is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,588,112. The playing pieces rest or sit on the shallow bottoms of the depressions, with the playing pieces being removed from the shallow bottoms during play.
Neither of the above discussed patents or any other known art disclose a game board having deep pockets wherein playing discs are supported during play and whereby the color of a disc may be changed by merely pushing down at the edge of the disc to thereby flip over the disc to show the color on the opposite side, without removing the disc from the board.